Talk:Ginevra Weasley
Married? What does she become after she and Harry get married? Harry and Ron are Aurors, so what about her? She becomes a celebrated Chaser of The Holyhead Harpies for a few years and the retires and becomes Senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. :Where does it say they are Aurors? John Reaves (talk) 23:09, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ::JKR said so in an interview (she also said that Ginny played Quidditch with the Holyhead Harpies before retiring to take care of her children).--L.E./le@put.com/12.144.5.2 20:53, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Featured Article I believe it has passed all qualities and can be tagged as a Featured Article since it is well referenced and well written (I meant featured article and not featured article of the day)..--Cometstyles 19:20, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Ha Ha Ha I just read this article and I always thought that her name was short for "Virginia"(especially since "Ginerva" is a fictional name. Heheh! Other than that it was very well written. Good job. 69.81.178.253 07:14, 19 August 2007 (UTC) I thought "Ginny" was short for "Ginnifer". I was so stupid.But then I saw it was Ginevra and I miss read it as Ginerva. Again I'm so stupid.-- HallieryElizabeth 16:19, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Article Image Personally, I like the image of her next to her physical description more than the main image that is there now. The current image has the top of her head cut off, and the other shows a bit more of her torso. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 08:57, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Ginny Potter? Where does it say that she takes Harry's name?... very wrong to change it imo 22:47, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :In the epilogue to the Deathly Hallows, the five of them (Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily) are specifically referred to as the "five Potters", thus making her an official Potter. - Cavalier One 06:59, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah it could very well say that because saying the four potters and one weasley is a lot less efficient —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 74.98.255.194 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :But she is still referred to as a Potter, regardless of the reasons. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:15, 11 September 2007 (UTC) ::First commandment of this site: Rowling's word is law. You can't argue with that. Take it or leave it. [[User:Chosen One|'The' Chosen One]] (Choose me!) 09:38, 11 September 2007 (UTC) A woman takes a man's last name when they get married,in case you didn't know. --Lupin & Kingsley 20:30, 20 March 2009 (UTC) : While it's a common practice, it's not a requirement for her to do so. Many women keep their maiden names after marriage. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Message me)']] 22:09, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe in the UK, but not here in the US. --Lupin & Kingsley 22:45, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually, in the entire English-speaking world, there has been a slow increase in women keeping their names since the 20th century. In 2004, 10% of American married women kept their maiden names. Oread (talk) 23:01, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Well, in the H.P world the women switched to there new husband last name. -- 00:35, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :From what we've seen so far, yes, but we can't assume that this is the case for every single witch, especially those that come from the Muggle world and might get the custom of keeping their maiden names from there (we don't know, for instance, if Hermione took Ron's name when they married). We know Ginny did take Harry's name, because she was included in "the five Potters" in the epilogue of Deathly Hallows. Oread (talk) 00:58, 21 March 2009 (UTC) That is true.I guess you won :)--Lupin & Kingsley 01:10, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I would add.. defientely look upon Molly Weasley.. 23:04, 24 December 2009 (UTC) So, this entry ought to be titled Ginevra Potter? :The name used in the article is Ginevra Potter, but the article's title is the most common name by which the character is known. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 03:59, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Family Out of curosity, since she is married to Harry, are does that make her and Dudley Dursley cousins by marriage? -- Cubs Fan2007 21:07, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Technically, maybe. Thing is, I wouldn't consider my girlfriend's cousins to be my cousins if we were married. They would be her cousins, not mine, and I wouldn't refer to them as such. I think we're getting a little carried away with all the family relations around here. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 21:13, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :: Who said anything about getting carried away? Like I said, I was just asking out of curiosity; for some unknown reason, the question just hit me. It's not like I sit around and obssess about this stuff all day; that would be getting carried away. I read or hear something HP-related, and these thoughs come into my head unbidden. Cubs Fan2007 01:14, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::My apologies. I keep seeing the family lists on characters growing out of proportion. That's my take on the situation, though, but I understand that family designations do change depending on what country you're from. Some would class them as cousins, others don't. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 10:41, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Patronus Can we have a reference for JKR confirming Ginny's patronus is a horse? Mafalda Hopkirk 18:36, 28 December 2007 (UTC) She approves of the movies... 23:06 24 December 2009 (UTC) Recent edit This is a note on my recent edit of this article. Props to the original author, but there were a great deal of reference tags in the article, one after each paragraph and often several in the content of the paragraphs which referenced where each sentence came from. I removed those tags as I felt they were needless. I also removed a lot of connecting words in sentences, which did nothing for the content and only made the article lengthy. I rearranged some timeline content as well. I removed the entire "Character Analysis," because it is, in my opinion, just fanon. Character analysis can take place on forums, in my opinion. I took out anything that said "many fans believe" or "fans say", etc. I also removed outdated info on the 5th movie release date. Mafalda Hopkirk 18:36, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Mafalda, I rewrote the article and got it to FA status on the strength of the rewrite. I have undone the revision, but have left out the character analysis since I agree with you. As for the reference tags, there are multiple tags since it is important to know where such information comes from in case of doubt. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 22:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not sure I understand why there would be doubt where that information came from. Mafalda Hopkirk 00:25, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Sourcing of articles is, in my opinion, vital to stop fanon creeping into articles. For instance, earlier today we found out the names of the rest of the Weasley grandchildren. If the anon who posted the info hadn't put a reference tag showing where it came from, I would have reverted the edits believing them to be fanon. I did the same with Astoria Greengrass since no source was referenced. In longer character articles, where information is spread over seven books, each piece of information should be sourced so we know which book it came from, since information is never revealed in chronological order, and earlier events may be recounted in later books. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 01:14, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I agree with you about citation, but that only seems to be helpful with specific information that only appears once or twice in the entire series, like for instance the source of the password for the One-Eyed Witch passage. I don't feel that Ginny's shyness towards Harry would need to be cited. I wonder if you'd reconsider reverting the entirety of my edit. There is an interview by JKR that appears on the HP Lexicon in which she states Ginny was "in no way possessed by Voldemort." - http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2005/0705-tlc_mugglenet-anelli-3.htm Mafalda Hopkirk 12:13, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::My reading of that quote is that she is no longer posessed by Voldemort, but that she was during the Chamber of Secrets. She describes the feeling and sensation to Harry at Grimmauld Place when he is worried that he is being possessed and attacked Arthur Weasley. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 13:17, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Actually i think that you are right on that point. I think still that there are some valuable differences between our two edits. Mafalda Hopkirk 13:32, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :The problem I have is that you removed a lot of information, including images and quotes. This article is as comprehensive and complete as I could make it. I spent weeks reading and re-reading the books, making pages of notes of Ginny's appearances and references, and compiling images for use before starting work. It was my first major contribution to the wiki, and I still think it's my best and most complete rewrite. It's not perfect by any means, and anything you do to make it better is appreciated and welcomed. But I don't feel that stripping out large chunks of information is improvement, especially for a Featured Article. Perhaps working on a rewrite together will work? Create a subpage and discuss all changes point by point until we're both happy? - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 20:38, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::I certainly didn't mean to disrespect you by editing the article, and I apologize if that's what i did. I took out some of the images because when i looked at the article, it looked crowded and i wasn't sure if all of the images were necessary. When it says text is removed, i wonder if it counts the reference tags as well. Though they're not really visible on the page, there are a lot of text characters in each reference tag, which would make for a lot of text being removed. I do think some of the sentences could be reworded to cut down on the length of some of them. For instance, the sentence "When the Hogwarts Express returned to King's Cross in June, 1992, Ginny was with her mother to welcome her brothers back, and was again excited to see Harry, pointing him out to her mother as he came through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.6" Could be reworded to say, "In June 1992, Ginny and her mother returned to King's Cross to welcome her brothers home, again excited to see Harry." I kind of did that to a lot of sentences, which also accounts for the amount of text characters removed. Anyway, i can see the article means a lot to you, so i will leave it be. Mafalda Hopkirk 22:08, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Personality and Traits I added a bit about Ginny's temper; it's a clearly demonstrated trait. Also, otherwise, the whole section only listed Ginny's positive characteristics, whereas you see both good and bad traits in other characters' articles. 16:03, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Break up with Harry In the 6th one when Harry broke up with Ginny I was alittle upset. But my mom said it was bond to happen just like spiderman couldn't be with Mary Jane so he broke up with her, to protect her. But she got back together with him.--HallieryElizabeth 02:33, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Ginny! Ginny is my favorite character! :) --Ginny22 23:41, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Mine too!!!!!!! Hence the name! Mini ginny 04:33, 3 June 2008 (UTC)mini_ginny OMG my favorite charcter is ginny too Ginny is my favorite character too.--HallieryElizabeth 22:41, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Me too =) I choose the name "Gini" to be called in Spanish Class... I was also wondering if this wiki mentioned her "firey red hair". I know that's what J.K. Rowling often describes her as. I'm not a member here, so I can't add to the page. The Article This article is really well written! It goes into great detail! Good Job! Mini ginny 05:42, 3 June 2008 (UTC)mini_ginny Life After Hogwarts.... does anyone know where the potters live afterwards???? i mean in the epilogue..?? i heard godric's hollow... but unsure... also any additional information on wizarding communties within the muggle world would be much apreicated!! Loonyg 20:49, 10 August 2008 (UTC) i think she and harry go to grimald place because harry ons it wats the pont of sealing it like it has that stuped gluded on picher of siruse mummy on it and all those picher and atical in sirises younger brothers room right but keartiur mit be able to tack them down im unshor but i still think that it is proble were they are going to live because harry can apperat to godric hollow any day The Potter's move to Goric's Hollow. J.K. Rowling confirmed in an interview. Jamie Quest 10:11, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I don't recall hearing that. Could you cite which interview, or provide a link please? - Nick O'Demus 11:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : :It's great to see spelling and grammar aren't suffering in today's education! If you wrote that way on purpose, you should know it's neither clever nor funny. It's painful to read and I stopped after the first few word because I have better things to do than translate such wanton ignorance. Birthday Happy Birthday Ginny Weasley!--HallieryElizabeth 22:43, 11 August 2008 (UTC) False Pictures :One of the images are stated to be of Ginny before the attack of the burrow. The film for Deathly Hallows isn't even in production yet. ::In the 6th movie there is a new scene where there is an attack at the burrow. --HallieryElizabeth 18:09, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::The attack of the burrow scene in the book has been changed by the film makers. in addition, The characters Bill Weasley & Fleur Delacour which have the wedding scene in the burrow in the 7th book is omitted in the Half-Blood Prince film. See Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) page for further details. --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl) 18:38, 21 January 2009 (UTC) 21:09, 10 November 2008 (UTC) #-- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] [[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']] 23:43, 10 November 2008 (UTC) # 23:50, 10 November 2008 (UTC)´ #--Rodolphus 12:45, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Image no. 2 #[[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 11:00, 10 November 2008 (UTC) #Oread 15:11, 10 November 2008 (UTC) # -- [[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 07:21, 14 November 2008 (UTC) #~It's for some stupid noble reason isn't it?~Ginny1210♥ Image no. 3 #Jayce Carver Talk 11:05, 10 November 2008 (UTC) #–K.A.J•T• • • 10:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC) #Nerfry 12:14, 12 November 2008 (UTC) # 7:31, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Comments Please sign your name under the image you wish to vote for. Vote will close in one week from this date. Until then, we will revert to image no. 2 for the time being. Please do not change this image until that time. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 11:00, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I think we should establish some sort of policy. Also if it has to be a choice what would take precedence, a promotional still or a most recent picture? I've heard people say that both are prefered but if it had to be one or the other? But in this case we have both, a promo and it's from HBP. Jayce Carver Talk 11:05, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :A policy may be a good idea, which should be discussed upon the resolution of this vote so that we can incorporate the views of the community over this issue. Generally, I would prefer promotional shots from the most recent available source for infobox images; however, in this one particular case I don't believe that the image is as good as the previously available ones. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 11:11, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Maybe we should talk about gray vs brown. I know it's not a huge issue, but I think the gray backed images look much better than the brown. Imahe number three fuffils all the criteria and is the most recent, it just makes sense to use it as the main image. –K.A.J•T• • • 10:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :It's a toss-up between No. 1 and No. 2 for me. Both look like traditional school portraits, which, in my opinion, makes them work a lot better than the ominously lit No. 3. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 03:52, 12 November 2008 (UTC) 3's the obvious choice. Nerfry 12:14, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Unless there is a clearly defined policy that says a user must have a certain number of edits before voting then Administrators do not have the right to strick off votes Nerfry 17:04, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :It seems to me like you made a dupe account who's sole purpose was to give your favorite image another vote. Forgive me if it's not a dupe, but same sig...its only edit was to vote...it looks pretty incriminating.-- 21:50, 12 November 2008 (UTC) No, I really wanna vote but I dont know how to make sig. How do I sign then? and why dont you guys like pic #3? It's easily the best one. :I agree with Matoro183. It stays stricken off the record. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 14:21, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I think image 2 is the most appropriate. While it's true the HPB shot is the most recent, it's also misleading, since Ginny's not a brunette. ---- [[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 07:21, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :The votes are in, and image 1 is the winner. Please do not attempt to change the image without community consensus. Many thanks. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 15:49, 17 November 2008 (UTC) }} 13:34, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::I agree. The issue with the previous promotional image from Half-Blood Prince was that Ginny's face was shadowed and her hair looked brown. This image is clear, not misleading, and more recent. Oread (talk) 18:46, 15 April 2009 (UTC) }} Wrong picture At the section entitled: Fifth Year and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower There is a picture subtitled "Ginny and Harry about to kiss" File:Kiss.jpg It clearly is Harry and Cho, not Ginny. :That's Ginny. 20:00, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I may be mistaken but that sure looks alot like Ginny, Not Cho. --Profiteor (Ravenclaw) 20:06, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::that's in the sixth film trailer. <_< --Hamachi1993(Gryffindor) 30 June 2009 (UTC) Exactly. Cho really looks nothing like Ginny. --Profiteor (Ravenclaw) 20:13, 30 June 2009 (UTC) That is Harry & Ginny, not Cho Jamie Quest 10:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy 28th birthday Ginny Weasley! --Parodist 01:39, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ha ha Have someone noticed that the first thing Ginny says to Harry is "Good luck."? Proposing to move this article to Ginny Weasley It would be better for this article to be titled 'Ginny Weasley' rather than 'Ginerva Weasley' as Ginny is the name she is most commonly known by. Her full name should of course remain in the lead but the article itself refers to her throughout as 'Ginny' so having the title use the name 'Ginerva' makes no sense. MaesterTonberry 20:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Article Name Policy. - Nick O'Demus 20:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :: Ah, apologies; I should have read the policy before posting. I don't agree but this isn't the page for that I guess. MaesterTonberry 20:47, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Attack on the Burrow Two captions are about the attack on the burrow, and I was wondering, since it didn't happen in the book, if there should be a reference of it only appearing in the movie. GinnyPi 00:58, October 11, 2009 (UTC) About her possesiveness I think this must be noted in 'personality' that she is a bit possessive about Harry. In hp7 when Harry asks Cho to take him to her common room she pointedly refers Luna for that.Remusblack 10:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't call her possessive, but yeah, there are moments like at the end of HBP where Harry compliments Fleur and then has to make a hasty correction after the look he receives from Ginny. Hcoknhoj 15:44, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Also, it may be a manifestation of the Mrs. Weasley like mother-hen tendencies that she inherited. --Hcoknhoj 16:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Is she or isn't she I dissaprove of the use of the past tense when describing Ginny's blood status. " . . . born on August 11, 1981, was a pure-blood witch, the youngest of Arthur and Molly Weasley's seven children . . . " This grammatical error needs to be changed. There is no way her blood status could change. It should read " . . . born on August 11, 1981, is a pure-blood witch, the youngest of Arthur and Molly Weasley's seven children . . . ". 12:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a grammatical error. It was a policy decision, voted on and approved, to use past tense exclusively when referring to in-universe characters. See here for details. - Nick O'Demus 12:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Appearances In the appearances section of the Ginny article, her appearence in Deathly Hallows is denoted as: *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' (First identified with the name 'Ginevra' instead of 'Ginny') The reference from this is: #↑ by her aunt, Muriel This is incorrect. Ginny is first identified by a charcter in Chapter 3 (The Seven Potters). Ron mentions her when he says 'I knew Ginny was lying about that tatoo' means that she was first. He uses Ginny, not Ginevra. Can someone clarify for me? 10:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :That tag next to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows means that this book was the first time a character identified her as "Ginevra". -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 11:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for clarifying that. (Same User, diff. IP) 11:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Relationships section Why is Sirius Black given his own separate section under the relationships section while Remus Lupin is lumped under Hogwarts staff? All things considered Ginny probably knew Remus better than Sirius and for longer, ergo he ought to get his own separate section. Moreover, why is Ginny given lots and lots of relationships? Isn't that a bit overkill? 23:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Too true. There are way to many. You might as well make a relationship page for her. lol. ♥HoneiVladmir 17:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC)♥ writing on the wall When ginny writes on the walls with blood wos blood does se use because onoe of the petrified victims have any wounds and ginny isnt bleeding so whos blood i it?????????????Shephard123 18:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Writing in blood is non-canon. In the book she wrote in red paint. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 22:52, July 2, 2010 (UTC)